Moments
by elyon14340
Summary: A collection of different LuffyxNami drabbles.
1. Moon

_Hmm… Last day of our four-day weekend-vacation… About the time I type some drabble… Well, this is my first LxN collection of drabbles… Please R&R! (The title may seem odd… But you'll know why it is like that…)_

**Moon**

She always wakes up… in the middle of the night.

She has these bad dreams… bad dreams that held her unforgettable and painful past…

She always opens her eyes, in the middle of the night, gasping for breath, and shaking off the unpleasant fragments of her dream.

She always leaves her room, right every after bad dream, to go to the deck.

And she always finds the same man there… as if waiting for her.

And he is, as always, asking her if everything's fine.

"You ask me that question every night. Every night, as soon as I get here, you ask if everything's fine." She looks at him, awaiting his answer.

"Heh… Who knows?" He replied, as he gave a smirk.

"You got a bad dream again, right, Nami?" He asked her after a while.

She nodded, and stared at the sky.

"You always have those dreams… wonder when you'll dream of something good?" Luffy looked at her this time.

"Actually, this one is beautiful… though it's not a dream…" Nami replied as she stared at the moon.

Luffy faced the moon, and smiled. "Yeah, it's always beautiful, every night."

_I hope you got the thought of the story… Yeah, this is the first._


	2. Sunset

A/N: I don't own OP, the characters here, etc. etc. I don't own OP, but sometimes I wish I do…

**Sunset**

The others had gone out to stock up. And to buy their own materials.

Since he wants nothing, except meat; and Sanji's gonna take care of it; he is left alone.

Or at least, he thought.

He was about to take a nap, when he heard footsteps.

Though his hat was covering his entire face, he knew who it was just by the scent.

"It's so unlike of you not to go to the town and not to go shopping." He told her.

"Eh..? Look who's talking. I thought you are coming with Sanji-kun and eat all the meat in a nearby restaurant." He heard her sit next to him.

"How come you stayed with the Merry this time?" He asked her.

"I thought I'm gonna have the ship all by myself… Looks like I was wrong…" She gave a soft giggle.

"So… you're going to go shopping now?"

"Nah… what makes you say that… I already gave Sanji-kun the list of the things I need. As for the clothes and footwear, I trust Robin for that." Though he didn't see it, he knew she smiled after saying those.

He removed the hat from his face and sat next to her.

"Hmmm… I think I know now why I stayed here…" She said afterwards.

"Why?" Luffy asked Nami.

"Look…" She turned his face to the direction of the sun.

"I guess I stayed here because of the sunset." Nami smiled.

Luffy then felt Nami place her hand on top of his. He looked at her for explanation but she just smiled.

"Yeah… so we could watch the sun set…" He agreed.


	3. Pillow

_This is the third… Made this after I finished our script… Again, don't own OP, but I wish I do._

**Pillow**

She didn't have a bad dream tonight, but she can't sleep.

She can't sleep, even if she tries her best to do so.

She stands up, and decides to go to the deck.

As she walked her way there, she smiled. Yes, probably, the same boy is waiting for her.

When she reached her destination, she saw the childish captain of the Going Merry, playing with his hat.

He seemed to notice her, otherwise he wouldn't talk.

"Had a bad dream again?" He asked, while he continued playing with his hat.

"Nah… it's not a bad dream this time… I just can't sleep…" She walked to his direction, and sat next to him.

"It's a cold night, isn't it?" She asked him.

"Yeah… But you're still wearing that short skirt even if it's cold." He chuckled.

"Don't make fun of my skirt… You want me to make fun of your hat?" She threatened him.

He didn't respond, instead, he lied on the deck, and covered his face with his hat.

'He does this every time! When I go up here to try to talk some sense to him, he places the hat on his face and pretends to sleep!' She thought furiously.

Then she felt the strong breeze pass by. Yes, it's cold. It made her shiver. She rubbed her limbs. But then she felt something awkward and unusual on her lap.

The unusual feeling made her look down. Nami's eyes went like saucers.

She saw the childish captain place his head on her lap, and didn't make any sound.

"So that explains the ticklish texture…'

"Ummm.. Luffy?? What are you doing?" She asks him shakily.

"It's nice to sleep here, Nami. Your skin's so smooth. Is this the doing of Sanji's special drink?"

Nami blushed upon hearing his comment. "I guess… but hey… I'm not drinking that up to the last drop!"

Then his hand grabs the hat, off his face, and places it beside him.

Nami quickly picked the hat up, she just felt the breeze strike again. She places the hat on her head, and watches the sea.

She looked at him for some changes of expression, but he continued to sleep.

"It's okay, right, Nami?" He asked, with eyes closed.

Nami ruffled his hair and giggled in response.

"Heh… It's smooth and soft… Like a pillow…" She saw him grin.

His last comment made her blush, but he didn't have the chance to see that expression of hers.

'I'll show you that blushing expression of mine some other time. Some other time but not now. Not tonight. Just sleep, yes. I'll be your pillow for the whole night. Just tonight.'

_I wonder how I did… Oh well, I guess that's that._


	4. Cake 1

_I guess the 'Pillow' is the longest… I think this one will beat Pillow… Again, don't own OP, but I wish I do. I hope you realize now that these are random drabbles. I gave it the general title of Moments since I imagine all of them as random moments the couple share._

**Cake 1**

The last piece of cake.

Yes, that's how everything started.

Everybody was staring at the last piece of cake, everyone, except Robin.

Then at an unknown signal, they all dived for it.

After a long fight, the captain wins the cake. The others grunt for the loss.

As when he was about to put the cake in his mouth, he saw _her_ expression.

She stares at the cake, as if wishing she would have it for herself. Come to think of it, she hadn't eaten that much this week. All the tedious paperwork made her exhausted.

"You wanna have it?" He asks her. She stares at him in shock.

'Is this true? Luffy, passing the cake to me?' She thought. "Ah… no… go ahead and eat it."

"Nah, here…" He stands up and gives the cake to her. Then he marches his way out.

"Nami! He gave the cake to you? Come on, let's eat it!" Usopp stares at the cake with full fantasy.

"No way!!!" Nami lifts the plate where the cake is high and starts to run outside.

She starts to look for him. She knows it must be hard for him to let the poor cake go.

She found him on her mini tangerine grove, just sitting there.

"Hey, Luffy…" She called his attention.

"Hmmm?" He faced her, and looked at her in question.

"Here ya go. I know you really want the cake… Here…" She hands out the plate to him.

"Nah… go eat it, Nami! I gave it to you after all." He smiled at her.

She decided to sit next to him and placed the plate between them.

"Come on, Nami! Eat it now." He laughed.

"Nami lifts the plate up to eye level. "Share."

"You want me to share? ME?" He asked, pointing to himself.

Nami nodded. "Can't eat all, you know."

"But Nami! If I help you eat that, I'll finish it in one gulp!"

She laughed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Haha… It's just so unlike you to speak the truth when it comes to food!" Nami then grabs a fork, cuts a small piece of the cake, and puts it on his mouth.

"That way, there'll be something left for me too!" Nami cuts another piece of cake to feed herself but Luffy quickly grabs the fork from her and places it on her mouth.

Then he laughs.

His laughter made her laugh too. And they continued to do it until there's nothing left of the cake.

_Actually, this was inspired of Asami-san's LxN fanart on Archica's OP couples fansite. I titled it cake 1 since I thought of having 2 cake versions._


	5. Cake 2

_Here is Cake 2… Well, of course it has something to do with the cake. But it's a different cake this time. Again, don't own OP, I wish I do. The idea of the story is from Isis, or simply God's Angel here at (haha). Here it is, I placed your idea here; if you still remember it. If not, then read! (haha)_

**Cake 2**

It's her birthday.

It's her birthday, and everyone made their own personalized gifts for her. Everyone, including Luffy.

Robin gave her a hand-written compilation about navigating on the Grand Line. Chopper and Usopp gave her her newly-sewed clothes, and they claim they worked really hard to repair the stitches. Zoro gave her his payment, the payment to his debt of 300,000 belli. Sanji made a cake for her, which he claims he did with all his heart. And lastly, Luffy his own drawing of her, which turned pretty bad, but still she accepted it.

After the cake blowing and saying of birthday wishes; which is undoubtedly about money; the others go back to their routine. But they promised to give her another blast at dinner.

Nami then stares at Sanji's tangerine cake. It had the words Happy Birthday Nami-swaaannn! Fr: Sanji-kun

She smiled at Sanji's thoughtfulness, and decided to divide the cake.

She cut a big piece of it, ran outside, and looked for _him._

She found him, in the middle of her orange trees, lying flat on his back. She noticed that he didn't place his hat on his face, like what he usually does, rather, he placed it beside him.

Without the hat, Nami thought he looked matured and more captain-like.

He seemed to notice her, for he looked at her direction. "Why are you hiding there, Nami?"

"I'm not hiding… I was wondering if you are sleeping. Seems like you're not…" She sat beside him, and showed him the cake.

"For me?" He asked as he straightened up. "You mean you're not gonna give anything to me?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nah, come on. Let's eat it!" He reached out to grab the plate but Nami moved it away just in time. Luffy's fingers only managed to reach the cake's icing.

Nami laughed as Luffy stared on the icing on his fingers. She thought he would just lick it away and try again, but he didn't.

Instead, he reached out to her face and placed the icing on it.

Nami felt the cold, soft, ad sticky icing on her face. Then she heard him say, "You don't want me to have it, so there." And he laughed.

She took some icing on her fingers also, and tried to get back on him. But his hand caught hers just in time.

"What a waste of food…" was all he said, and then afterwards he placed her fingers on his mouth. Nami blushed with the boldness of his action and quickly jerked her hand away.

"Let's just finish this…" She cut a piece of it with the fork, and began eating. She passed the plate to him but he didn't take it.

Nami looked why, and she saw him pointing at his mouth. 'Feed him like I'm her mother, that's ridiculous! I can't--'

Her thoughts were cut off when she felt him wipe the other side of her face with a small napkin. "You seem to forget about it…" he said.

'Alright… I owe him one, I guess…' Nami cut another piece of it; bigger this time; and began to feed him.

They did it for about fifteen minutes, and when there's nothing left, Nami stood up to bring the plate back to the kitchen.

He stopped her, for he grabbed her wrist and said,

"Stay here, for a while."

Nami smiled. 'And I always thought he can't express himself…'

"Alright… But only for a while… The others might notice were up to something…"

But that 'only for a while' is like forever, to her.

_Hehe… I was thinking of adding some lemon here… Since he already placed her fingers on his mouth to lick off the icing, but… that's for another story, right? R&R…_


End file.
